Two HalvesOne Whole
by Shadow'sDelight
Summary: Before everything that happened; from turning Discord into stone, and Nightmare Moon rising in her place in Equestrian history...two well known deities yearns for one another. Here are their thoughts and views.


Long ago in Equestria, before the Elements of Harmony were discovered, before Discord was imprisoned in stone, before Nightmare Moon took her place in history ; two deities were close friends from childhood to adulthood, but I'm afraid that changed for the both of them. All to soon Equestria was plunged into chaos for many years. Every day was a challenge for both Unicorn, Pegasi, and Earth pones alike. Feuds began, and what were once flowing rivers and streams began to dry up, and all of this was caused by one creature, and that was Discord the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. He gained joy at watching ponies struggle from day to day, even laughing at the mischief and strife he caused.

That had to stop and before two alicorns rose up against Discord using the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in stone; one of the alicorns was very good friends with Discord and whenever she and her younger sister, Luna, came to visit oddly enough Discord would put everything, his mischief included, on hold. It was not that he wanted to look even more suspicious in front of the two alicorn princesses, but it was that he wanted to spend some time with his two closest friends without any interruptions from his own work. So whenever those, what Discord called "_Special Days_" came, he would cease whatever he was doing, and come greet his "_old_" friends. The exchange of greetings were usually stiff at first, however as the day went on both of the alicorns would be flat on their back, laughing their heads off from Discord's antics. Throughout their somewhat "_awkward_" visit, to both the alicorns and the draconequus it felt like old times again. All to soon those feelings would and the visit would end.

However, before the two princesses left Discord's lair they would study their once close childhood friend, before saying final farewells and taking off into the night sky. One of the two sisters would hover in place, making sure that her sister had no suspicion to look back and see that her older sister was lagging behind. Her name was Celestia, a beautiful ivory white mare with a flowing pink mane and tail. Yes, she was beautiful inside and out -from her beautiful rose-pink eyes to her smile, and laugh. Yes, Discord wanted her, to hold her in his arms and never let her go. It was the same with Celestia, only she wanted something entirely different, she wanted Discord to revert from his ways and be the same Discord that she and her sister knew when they were younger. Every time she thought about those childhood memories of all three of them having fun during those childhood days, she began to cry until her throat was raw and her eyes were bloodshot. They could never be fully together. It was not meant to be that way, but one day they would find a way to be together -even if it meant risking it all; their lives, honor, family and friends. Yes, both Discord and Celestia would find a way to be together...one day.

One day, Discord would be with the one he loved the most, he would finally get to embrace her fully and never let her go. The same thing with Celestia, she wanted to be with him, but not in such a way he, himself, wanted, but all she wanted was to put a stop to all the chaos, and have her old friend back. Soon the day would come for both deities to come together, although for different reasons, again. the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony and the Princess of the Sun would one day come together again.

One day.

Author note: In the Prologue of the story, I kept the characters as their former selves, as they were shown in My Little Pony Magic is Friendship. In the next part of the story, they're going to be featured as humans. As illustrated and drawn by .com . So please bare with me as I do my best not to confuse the two characters.

Once again please, remember that this is a **CLEAN** fan-fiction, and I would really like to keep this way. Thank you.

Discord and Celestia belong to Lauren Faust.

The story, and setting belong to me.

DO NOT TAKE OR COPYRIGHT!


End file.
